SECRETS
by Anne Finch
Summary: Everyone has secrets. Secret relationships, secret plans, secret motives. This is especially true of Quinn Taylor and Draco Malfoy when they find themselves in a lust-filled relationship.
1. Detentions and Tutoring Sessions

**Secrets**

* * *

**Part 1: Detentions and Tutoring Sessions  
**

The hall was silent as Quinn slipped from the common room and into the darkened corridor. Keeping to the shadows, she stole her way towards the owlry. The letter that she held in her hand was intended for her older brother, she had to change his mind, she just had to. She couldn't let him make this mistake.

Spinning around the corner, she grabbed the first owl that she could reach and hastily tied the letter to its right leg.

"Hurry," she urged the bird, "Hurry and find Jasper Taylor before it's too late!"

The bird flew off with a hoot and Quinn slumped down on the bench. Just fifteen minutes before, she had received a letter from her mother warning her of Jasper's intention to propose to his current "girlfriend." She simply could not let him make that mistake, and she was the only one he would listen to.

"He'll regret this for the rest of his life if I let him go through with this." she mumbled to herself.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" drawled a voice. Quinn looked up to find Draco Malfoy staring down at her, his prefects' badge gleaming. "Out after curfew, Taylor? Tsk, tsk, you should know better."

"I had an emergency, Malfoy," she said as she stood and made her way towards the exit.

"Not so fast, Taylor. Detention, Friday night, eight o'clock."

"What?" she questioned, spinning on her heel to face him, "Are you serious?"

"Oh, I am. Don't be late. Now, run along back to your dormitory."

"You foul-"

"Watch it, Taylor," Malfoy interrupted, "wouldn't want to make that two, now would we?"

Quinn's eyes flashed, but before she could get herself into any more trouble she stormed off, back in the direction of the Common Room.

"**I **hate him!" Quinn exclaimed the next morning over breakfast.

"Hate who?" Harry asked as he sat down across from her and began piling eggs on his plate.

"Malfoy." The single word held all of the anger and loathing that she felt towards him. "Who does he think he is?"

"Well," Hermione began weakly, "You _were _breaking curfew."

"Oh, come on 'Mione, you know that Malfoy has it out for Quinn," Ron chimed in, "He hates her almost as much as he hates Harry."

Hermione shrugged and continued to eat her porridge.

Quinn sighed, "Only one more year after this one and then we never have to see that git again."

Harry chuckled, "With your luck you will get a desk job sitting right next to him."

"Don't even say that!" Harry, Ron and Hermione snickered, "I think I would kill myself, or maybe move to another country."

"So, what were you doing out past curfew anyways?" Harry asked.

"Trying to save Jasper from making his biggest mistake to date."

"And what would that be?"

"He wants to propose to Sarah Goyle." Hermione gasped and both boys pulled a face.

"You mean he is still seeing her, then?" Hermione asked.

"Unfortunately. I refuse to let him marry her."

Hermione tisked and shook her head. "We better get a move on, guys. Class is about to start."

The foursome grabbed their bags and exited the hall, heading for the dungeons. Their first class of the day was a double Potions session which they shared with the Slytherins.

"Miss Taylor," Snape called as soon as they stepped into the dungeon, "A word, please."

Harry grabbed her bag from her and made his way to their regular table while Quinn made her way to the Professor's desk.

"Yes, Professor Snape?" she asked in as polite a tone as she could muster.

"Miss Taylor, it has come to my attention that you are struggling a bit with the present material in this class."

"Yes, a little, sir," she answered honestly.

"For that reason I am setting you up with a tutoring session twice a week. Mr. Malfoy will be your tutor and you should speak with his as soon as possible to set up a schedule."

"Isn't there someone else? Surely Hermione or maybe even Hannah Abbott?"

"No, Draco is by far the best student in your year. He has kindly agreed to help you out and has committed to a solid four weeks of sessions. Take this seriously, Miss Taylor, and you just may pass my course."

Quinn scowled and made her way to her table. As her eyes scanned across Malfoy she saw his signature smirk plastered across his face.

Harry looked at her questioningly as she threw herself into the chair next to him. "I have to attend tutoring sessions twice a week," she spat, "With Malfoy."

Harry gave her a sympathetic look before turning his focus to Snape who had began to drone on at the front of the classroom.


	2. I'd rather have scrubbed sludge from

**Secrets**

* * *

**Part 2: I'd rather have scrubbed sludge from the bottom of used cauldrons**

"Lucky for you, I don't want to waste anymore of my evenings than I have to with you," Malfoy sneered as he shoved a Potions book at her.

It was Friday evening, the night of her detention, but as Quinn looked around she found that there was a medium sized cauldron set up near the front of the room along with a multitude of vials and jars.

She sighed and opened the book to the page that he barked at her and began to add the materials as directed.

After Quinn's third failed attempt, Malfoy intervened. "Okay, why don't you take a breather, then we will try again," he suggested as he ran his hand through his hair. He could tell that she was getting frustrated.

Quinn stood and walked towards a bookshelf at the back of the room. She was frustrated at the fact that she couldn't get the potion right and even more so at the fact that Malfoy was witnessing her failures.

"Okay, let's try it one last time," Malfoy called from beside the cauldron.

She sighed and ran a hand through her hair, before adding and stirring.

Suddenly, Draco grabbed her hand, "Not that one, yet!" he said anxiously."You add that one now and it will blow us up."

Quinn ignored the tingles in her hand and jerked it out of his grasp."I don't think I can do this any more tonight." she said tiredly.

"Alright," he agrees and cleaned up the supplies with a wave of his wand, "We'll do this again on Tuesday."

Quinn nodded before shuffling out of the dungeons. She was exhausted both physically and mentally.

"How'd detention go? You look worn out," Hermione pointed out as Quinn sat down beside her on the sofa.

"It was a bloody tutoring session and it was awful."

"It couldn't have been that bad, what did he do?"

"'Mione, I almost blew us up, it was _that_ bad. I'd rather have scrubbed sludge from the bottom of used cauldrons."

"Ha! I win!" Harry exclaimed, pumping his fist into the air.

"How is that possible? You.. you never win!" Ron said, flabbergasted as he studied the board.

"I didn't cheat if that's what you are looking for."

Quinn and Hermione rolled their eyes at each other.

"Well, I'm going to bed," Quinn yawned.

"Good Night, Quinn," Harry called.

"I'll see you up there," said Hermione.

Quinn drug her tired body up the stairs and changed into her pajamas. As soon as her head was on the pillow she began to drift off to sleep.


	3. So Dead

**Secrets**

* * *

**Part 3: So Dead  
**

"Quinn."

Quinn started at the sound of her name, her day dreams shattering and reality crashing back down in their place. Hermione sat starring at her.

"Sorry, 'Mione, guess I must have zoned out."

"Yeah, zoned out staring at Malfoy," she hissed back.

Quinn straightened herself and look across the library. Sure enough, there was Malfoy, "I...I wasn't staring at Malfoy."

Hermione laughed, "Whatever, let's just finish up this homework, yeah? Maybe we can even make the Quidditch game."

Quinn nodded and focused on her History of Magic book.

After what seemed like an eternity, Quinn finally closed her book. She breathed a sigh of relief as she scanned the tables full of other students who were diligently working on their homework.

"Hey, 'Mione?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm going to head back to the common room, I want to change before the match."

"Okay, I just have one more question and then I'll meet you there."

Quinn looked at Hermione's parchment. One question was likely to take her twenty minutes judging by the length of her other answers. "Want me to grab you anything from the Common Room?"

"Actually, can you just grab my scarf and my cloak?"

"Sure, I'll meet you back here in a few minutes."

Quinn grabbed her bag and made her way out of the library. She didn't notice the blonde that was propped up against the wall on the other side of the exit.

"Taylor," Quinn turned at the sound of her name in time to see Malfoy push away from the wall and stroll towards her.

"Yes?"

"Something came up for Tuesday, I need to move our tutoring session."

"Okay," Quinn nodded.

"You free now?"

"Um, no, actually. I am on my way to the Quidditch game."

"Oh, right. Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff," he said dismissively, "What about after the match?"

"Sure," she agreed reluctantly. She didn't want to spend her Sunday evening being tutored, but what could she do? If she refused to go to the sessions Malfoy could run to Snape and tell him that she had refused and then he was sure to fail her. "What time?"

"How about six?"

Quinn nodded.

"Great, I'll meet you in the dungeons." Malfoy called before turning and strolling in the opposite direction.

Quinn sighed and muttered the password before pulling herself through the portrait hole.

"What's wrong with you?" Harry asked as soon as she stepped into the Common Room.

"Nothing, just not looking forward to _another_ tutoring session."

"Thought that wasn't until Tuesday?"

Quinn shook her head and called back, "That's what I thought too."

"You're doing much better today," Malfoy said, reassuringly as she pinched some lovage and added it to her potion.

Quinn smiled and gave the cauldron a stir.

"Here, counter-clockwise," Malfoy corrected, taking her hands in his and changing the direction of her stirring.

Quinn's hands tingled where Malfoy's warm ones rested. She felt her cheeks heat up as her and Malfoy's eyes connected.

Involuntarily she felt her head moving closer to Malfoy's. In her mind she was yelling at herself, telling herself to let go of the spoon and get the hell out of there. But her body didn't seem to be listening, instead her lips made contact with his and for a moment she forgot what was happening.

When her brain started working again after a few seconds, she pulled herself away and began gathering her books. The look on Malfoy's face was one of confusion and she found herself wondering what he was confused about: the fact that they had kissed or that she had pulled away from him. It was no secret that he was a player and that not very many girls turned him down.

"I have to go." she said in a rushed way as she shoved the door open and made her way out of the dungeons.

She didn't get very far before Malfoy caught up with her. He stopped her by grabbing her arm and the brought himself directly in front of her before lowering his lips to hers once more.

Before Quinn knew what she was doing, she found herself kissing him back. She had no idea what to think of her predicament, but she did know that she liked the way his kisses made her feel.

When they finally broke apart, Quinn bit her now swollen lower lip, "We can't tell _anyone_ about this."

Malfoy nodded, "I know."

Quinn nodded and then turned back towards the way she had been going, never looking back.

Malfoy watched her leave the dungeons. He didn't know how it had happened, but he couldn't say that he was disappointed in having kissed Taylor. He had never given her a second thought, she had made friends with Potter and his gang not long after they all started their first year. Now, though, he couldn't seem to get her out of his mind.

That night as she sat down to dinner, Quinn couldn't stop herself from staring at Malfoy. She tried to be discreet, only stealing glances every so often. But he caught her, and when he did he held her eyes for a moment before smirking and turning back to his friends.

_I am so dead._


	4. Would have been better

**Secrets**

* * *

**Part 4: Would have been better**

"How's the tutoring going?" Harry asked as he and Quinn headed to Herbology.  
"The tutoring? Oh, it's going pretty well," Quinn answered.

"I guess we'll find out how well after today's test, huh?"

Quinn nodded. The thought of her _tutoring_ sessions made her face heat up. Sure, they always went over the material for class, but the sessions always ended the same, with Quinn and Draco kissing.

"Quinn?"

"Hm?" she asked, drawing herself from her memories.

"I asked id you were coming to the Quidditch match this evening, Us vs Slytherin."

"Oh, right. Of course I'm going. Do you think that I would miss a match?"

Harry smiled, "We need you in the stands cheering us on."

"Hey, Harry?"

"Yeah?"

"Where have you and my Uncle been going?"

"I can't say, Quinn, I'm sorry." Harry claimed while he shook his head, "Dumbledore made me promise."

"Please, take your seats," Professror Sprout chimed as the pair entered the Green House.

Harry and Quinn took their usual seats near the front and pulled out their books.

Quinn watched as the players in Scarlet and Emerald robes flew around the field. The game was close, Slytherin had 105 and Gryffindor 108. The game was intense. Sudden movement above the field caught Quinn's attention. She nudged Hermione and pointed to the two boys that were zooming around the pitch.

"Come on, Harry," Hermione muttered as she grabbed onto Quinn's arm..

By now the crowd had all seen that Harry and Draco were in pursuit of the snitch. A hush fell over the stands, each person waiting in anticipation for one of the boys to wrap their hands around the small golden ball.

The boys were neck-and-neck as they nose-dived towards the playing field, straight for the Slytherin goal posts. At the last minute, Draco's hand shot out and he grasped the snitch as he rocketed through the middle goal post, Harry pulling his broom to a halt in order to avoid a collision with the right post.

The Slytherins erupted in cheers as Draco made a lap around the stands. Quinn couldn't help but grin as he show boated his way back to the ground and landed.

Slowly, the Gryffindors filed out of the stands and made their way back towards the castle. Quinn and Hermione met Harry and Ron near the entrance to the locker room.

"Great game, guys!" Quinn said as she clapped Harry on the back.

"Would have been better if we'd won," Rom grumbled.

"Well, we can't win them all, Ron." Quinn laughed.

Quinn watched as Draco walked passed on his way to shower and change. He caught Quinn's gaze and gave her a wink and a smirk. Quinn blushed and turned back to her group as Draco disappeared through the door.

"You guys go get changed and we'll meet you in the Great Hall for dinner." Hermione was saying when she tuned back into the conversation.

The boys nodded and disappeared through the door.

"What was that?" Hermione demanded as she pulled Quinn into walking.

"What was what?" Quinn asked.

"I saw the exchange between you and Malfoy." she hissed quietly.

"What are you talking about?"

"Be careful, Q, you know what he is capable of, and you know what Harry and Ron would do."

"Oh, Hermione, trust me, there is nothing going on. It was just Malfoy being Malfoy, trying to get a rise out of us again. It is bad enough that I have to spend two nights a week with him, do we have to talk about him now too?"

"No, I guess not."

When the boys finally arrived, the foursome sat down and piled their plates. Their conversation was focused mainly on the game. Quinn found her eyes wandering and she saw that the Slytherin table was amped up from their win.

As she looked back down at her plate the words _7 pm, Sixth Floor_ were spelled out in gravy. Quickly, Quinn smeared the gravy with her bread and looked up. Draco was staring in her direction. She discreetly nodded her head once and then took a bite of her bread as she rejoined the conversation.


	5. None of anyone's

**Secrets**

* * *

**Part 5: None of anyone's**

Draco kissed Quinn's temple and she sighed, snuggling closer against his chest.

"Hermione is starting to get suspicious," Quinn said softly, "Especially since our tutoring sessions are suppose to be over with."

"We'll think of a good excuse," he promised as he tightened his arm around her shoulder.

"I certainly hope so, I'd hate to have to end this," she smirked before reaching her face up and kissing him softly.

"Was that a smirk I saw?"

Quinn laughed before kissing him again,

"We'll never get you back to your common room before anyone notices you are missing if we keep this up," he laughed as he kissed her back.

Quinn chose a table in the very back of the library and pulled out her potions essay. She began reading through her text when someone sat beside her.

She glanced up and smiled when she saw Draco. "I thought we were keeping a low profile," she said in a hushed tone.

"We are. You're still struggling with potions and Snape has instructed me to continue tutoring you."

Quinn shook her head and chuckled as she continued to write.

"Oh, Quinn, there you are. I've been look—Malfoy,"

"Mud-blood," Draco responded in a bored tone. He pulled a magazine from his pocket and unrolled it.

"Malfoy," Quinn growled in a warning tone.

"Anyways," Hermione continued after a few moments, "Whenever you are done with this tutoring session, I need you to meet me in the dorm."

Quinn nodded. She glanced at the magazine that Draco had opened and was holding in front of his face, _Warlock at War_. She grimaced.

"That is a disgusting magazine full of anti-muggle Bull—"

"See you later, Quinn," Hermione called.

"Do you really read that trash?" Quinn asked quietly.

"Not really, but I do have to keep appearances up."

Quinn sighed and began packing up her things. As she stood to leave she turned back to Draco.

"Oh, and don't ever call Hermione a mud-blood again," she said sweetly.

"What's up, 'Mione?"

"You need to stop seeing Malfoy,"

"Excuse me?"

"Quinn, look, I don't know what your infatuation with him is, but—"

"Hermione, just save it, okay? I don't need a lecture. I know he's the enemy. You don't have to keep reminding me."

"If you don't stop seeing him, I'm going to be forced to tell Harry and Ron."

Quinn's anger flared, "This is none of your business, Granger. It's none of anyones." With that she stormed out of the dorm.


	6. I intend to find out

**Secrets**

* * *

**Part Six: I intend to find out**

"Quinn, my dear, I am so glad you stopped by," Albus greeted his niece.

"Hi, Uncle Albus," Quinn said as she hugged him.

"How are classes going? Severus told me that he had Mr. Malfoy helping you with Potions."

"Yes, I'm doing better now, though."

"Very good, very good. Now, tell me about your relationship with Mr. Malfoy."

"What are you talking about?" Quinn snapped automatically.

"Oh, my dear, do you think that I don't know what is happening in my own school?" Albus chuckled.

"I..."

"Relax, my dear, I do not disapprove of your seeing him."

"You're probably the only one," Quinn muttered.

""All in time my dear, all in time. Mr. Malfoy has many hard decisions ahead of him. I trust him and I trust that he will make the right ones with you by his side."

"What decisions?"

"That is not mine to disclose. Believe in him, though, Quinn. He needs you."

There was a knock on the door, "I'm sorry to interrupt, Albus."

"No, please Minerva, come in. I will see you at dinner, Quinn.

"Bye Uncle Albus, Professor Mcgonagall."

"I don't know where he is sneaking off to, but I intend to find out." Harry said.

"Who has been sneaking off?" Quinn asked as she sat down to dinner.

"Malfoy," spat Harry.

"What do you reckon he is up to?" asked Ron as he stuffed a roll into his mouth.

"Who cares," said Quinn, hoping that her face remained neutral. "He's a self-centered git. Maybe he'll just disappear permanently."

"Wouldn't that be nice," Hermione agreed, giving Quinn a meaningful look.

"He's up to something, I can feel it," Harry insisted.

"Well, if you think that it is something bad, you should probably stay away from him. The last thing you need is one more problem, Harry."

The last thing _Quinn_ needed was for Harry to start snooping around and find out that she and Draco were secretly seeing each other.

"No, I should probably find out what it is and stop him,"

Quinn sighed. Now what would they do? She knew that Harry had the Marauder's Map. She didn't want him to be looking for Draco and stumble upon the two of them together. That was not how she wanted him to find out, if ever he found out.

Quinn glanced towards the Slytherin table. As if sensing that she was watching, Draco looked up and gave her his signature wink and smirk causing Quinn to quickly look away.

_Quinn,_

_I've thought a lot about what you said to me in your letter all those months ago. I know it has taken me a long time to write back, but I had to sort through everything. Anyways, I just wanted to say that maybe you were right, maybe Sarah isn't for me. She wasn't too happy when I told her that I was having second thoughts._

_I can't wait to see you over holiday. Mum is planning a huge party for you. She knows how you love parties. Just wait until you see this one!_

_Love you, Jasper_


	7. I've been studying is all

**Secrets**

**

* * *

**

**Part Seven: I've been studying is all**

_Q—I know that we said that we wouldn't write over holiday, but staying here at the castle is boring. There are only about six of us who stayed and not one of them is a Slytherin. _

_ You know who did stay though? Your friend, Potter. If I didn't know any better I would say that he is spying on me. Kind of creepy when you really think about it. Of course who wouldn't be obsessed over me?—D

* * *

_

_D—I'm sorry that you had to stay at the castle all holiday. And I am sure that Harry isn't spying on you, maybe you are just being a little paranoid? Or rather just full of yourself. Do you really think that Harry is secretly in love with you? Haha! _

_ Anyway, mum has decided to throw this huge party over holiday, and she has named it in my honor. Seriously? I don't want any part of her parties! But, on the up side, Harry will be attending, so you will have one less stalker in the castle with you._

_ On a more serious note, I think that he is just suspicious of us. Maybe Hermione said something to him? I don't know. I do know that it wont take long for him to piece together both of our disappearances.—Q

* * *

_

_No, I don't think that Potter is really secretly in love with me. There is only one Gryffindor who I would believe that about. _

_ Are you taking Potter to your party as your date?—D

* * *

_

_Yes, are you jealous?—Q

* * *

_

_No. Okay, yes. You better not kiss scar-head.—D

* * *

_

_Don't call him that. And I would never kiss him.—Q

* * *

_

_I wish I could be your date.—D

* * *

_

_Me, too.—Q

* * *

_

_D—Sorry I haven't been able to write, the party was last night(I enclosed a picture for you!). You'll be pleased to hear that I _did not_ kiss Harry._

_ You should have seen all the people that my mother invited to that thing! Even the Minister of Magic, himself, was there. I don't think that she threw it for me at all, to tell you the truth. It seems as if she is trying to gain popularity in the upper circle again. Sigh. _

_ Oh, and your friend Blaise was there. Does he know about us?—Q

* * *

_

_I love the photo. You look beautiful. I have to say though, that I am glad that you will be back on Sunday. _

_ And, no, Blaise doesn't know.—D

* * *

_

Quinn stared at the letter that she had just received. She missed Draco, not to mention she missed Hogwarts. Being home was maddening. It seemed like her family was made to withstand long distances—they got along better that way anyways. It seemed the farther apart they were physically, the closer they were emotionally.

The only person that Quinn was ever really sad about leaving behind was her brother. But she didn't even mind leaving him behind this time, since it meant that she would be returning to Hogwarts and Draco.

"Hey, Quinny?"

Quinn turned away from the window to find her brother standing in her doorway. "What's up, J?"

"You've got a couple of visitors downstairs. Potter and Weasley, I think."

Quinn grinned and stashed her letter away in her desk before bounding down the stairs to see the boys.

**H**arry, Ron and Quinn sat around the table laughing and sipping butterbeers. They had spent the afternoon wandering around the Alley and generally enjoying each others company.

It was only after they had gotten there that Quinn had learned that Hermione wouldn't be joining them. The boys told her that Hermione was away on Holiday with her family.

"So, the last time we talked to 'Mione she hinted that you may be seeing someone," Ron said in a teasing tone.

Anger flashed through Quinn. She and Hermione hadn't really spoken since the last time Hermione had confronted her about Draco. She couldn't believe that Hermione had done this to her.

"So, who is the lucky guy?" Harry probed.

"No one in particular," Quinn finally answered.

"You sure, because you certainly seem to be running off a lot lately."

"I've been studying is all."

"Well that is rather boring news," laughed Ron.

Quinn joined in on the laughter half-heartedly. Now that they had the suspicion, the would be sure to pay more attention to when she was present and when she wasn't. And Quinn was sure that the first time they caught her absent that Harry would scour the Map to find her.

_I'm going to kill Hermione._


	8. Summer is coming soon

**Secrets**

* * *

**Part Eight: Summer is coming soon**

"That was pretty smooth the other night," Draco murmured as he sneaked up behind Quinn in the library. He was referring to the fabrication that she had come up with to throw Harry and Ron off her trail the other night.

"Draco," she warned quietly as she continued to browse the shelves.

"Relax, everyone went to Hogsmeade today."

"Not everyone," she whispered back and pointed towards a table that held Neville Longbottom.

Draco sighed in an annoyed manner. "Meet me out by the lake," he said before slipping out of the library, unnoticed.

Quinn nodded and grabbed the book she had been looking for from the shelf.

"You know what, Neville," she said as she made her way back to the table, "I think I am going to go to Hogsmeade after all. It's such a nice day out, it would be a shame to waste it all in the library."

"Have fun, Quinn," he called distractedly without looking up from his essay.

The sun was bright in the early afternoon sky. Quinn enjoyed the warmth on her arms as she pulled off her robes.

"Hey," she called as she sat down on the grass beside Draco's form.

He smiled up at her, "Hey."

"So, why aren't you at Hogsmeade?"

"Who wants to go to Hogsmeade when they can stay behind and do this?" he asked as he sat up and crashed his mouth to hers.

* * *

"Summer is coming soon," Quinn said quietly as she rested her head on Draco's chest.

"I know," Draco sighed, "Quinn, I have to tell you something."

"Okay, what is it?" she asked, sitting up and facing him.

"I... nevermind. It's not important."

"Okay..."

"So, is your brother still getting married?" Draco asked, changing the subject.

Quinn chuckled and settled back onto Draco's chest, "No, thankfully. It took me _and _Uncle Albus to convince him, but I'm pretty sure we got through to him."

Draco nodded absently._ Uncle Albus_. He was well aware that she was the granddaughter of Dumbledore's sister, but this reminded him of why he was with her.

"So, what are you doing over the summer?" Quinn asked, playing with a button on his shirt.

"Eh, I'm not really sure yet. I'm sure it wont be anything exciting though."

"Maybe we can sneak off one weekend or something."

Draco internally groaned, _I doubt you'll want to after the end of the school year._ Aloud he said, "I think we can arrange that."

Draco had first had the idea of getting close to Quinn so that he could get information on her Uncle, however, as time wore on he found himself getting attached to her. He genuinely liked her, perhaps even more than liked her, she did funny things to his heart. But she would hate him soon.

He was dreading having to kill her uncle, he knew that it would break her heart. But what choice did he have? He could kill the old man, or he, himself, would be killed along with his family. At least it would be painless for Dumbledore, the same could not be said if he failed.

"Quinn, Quinn are you out here somewhere?"

"Bullocks!" Quinn exclaimed as she and Draco scrambled up off the grass. The person calling her, Harry, had not yet made it to the hill, which meant that she and Draco were still hidden from view.

Draco grabbed his bag and threw her a smirk, "Astronomy Tower?"

"See you at nine," she whispered back as he disappeared into the forest.

"I'm over here, Harry!" she called, waving as her friend crested the hill.

"Neville said that you were told him you were going to Hogsmeade, but I never saw you there."

"I changed my mind," Quinn lied, "It was so nice out, and I really wanted to go, but I felt guilty about blowing off my homework, so I settled for working on it out here."

Harry smiled, "I'm proud of you for being responsible. At least you wont be holed up with us tonight trying to scramble and get it finished."

Quinn smiled and chuckled.

"Anyways, Dumbledore sent me to find you. He says he wants to have dinner with you."


	9. How Long

**Secrets**

* * *

**Part Nine: How Long**

Quinn was on her way back from her nightly visit with Draco when Harry materialized in front of her.

"Where have you been?" he asked in an acidic tone.

"Excuse me?"

"Where have you been, Quinn?"

"I don't think that is any of your business, Harry."

"I saw you on the map with Malfoy," he spat.

Quinn shook her head and attempted to push passed him.

"How long have you been sleeping with Malfoy?"

"Harry."

"No, Quinn, I'd like to hear this, too." said Ron, emerging from the shadows, "This whole time Harry has been following him and thinking that he is up to something and you have been sneaking off to see him."

"He's dangerous, Quinn," Harry said.

"Look you two, it's none of your business who I am dating or _sleeping_ with." Quinn began. She saw Hermione peek around the corner. "I told you to butt out of this, Hermione, but you couldn't do that, could you?"

"He's dangerous, Quinn, he's a death eater. Have you even checked to see if he has a dark mark or not?"

"I'm not having this conversation," Quinn spat and finally pushed passed the trio and made her way up to her bed.

"Things might get bad in a few days, I want you to get yourself out of the castle if they do."

Quinn looked up at Draco quizzically, "What do you mean?"

"I can't say anymore. Just promise me that you'll keep yourself safe." Draco looked into Quinn's eyes, "I think I love you." he said to her softly.

Butterflies erupted in Quinn's stomach, "Draco, I..."

"You don't have to say anything, okay? I just need you to know."

Quinn smiled at him and gave him a soft, slow kiss.

"Alright, I've got to go. We have a study group tonight."

"Wow, and I thought the Ravenclaws were the only ones..." Quinn teased.

Draco chuckled and pushed her towards the doorway.


	10. Death Eaters!

**Secrets**

* * *

**Part 10: Death eaters!**

"Quinn, Quinn! Get up! The castle is under attack!"

"What?" Quinn asked groggily.

"Death eaters!" yelled Lavender Brown as she threw on clothes and grabbed her wand.

Draco's warning echoed in Quinn's mind, _"Things might get bad in a few days, I want you to get yourself out of the castle if they do."_

Quickly, Quinn made her way out of Gryffindor tower. She ran at full speed towards the great hall where all hell had broken loose. There were death eaters everywhere mixed with Order members, all deep in combat.

For a moment all Quinn could do was stand there and stare in horror at the chaos in front of her. At the far end of the hall Quinn saw a familiar blonde head slip out the doors and start up the stairs. Taking off at a sprint, Quinn began to follow Draco.

She found herself on the Astronomy tower. Draco was standing before her, his wand drawn and pointed directly at her Uncle. Fear flashed through her._ No_, she thought. _No, this can't be happening._

"Draco," she called as she placed her hand on his upper arm, "Please."

"Quinn, get out of here!"

"No! Please!"

"Quinn, go! I have to do this!"

"No, you don't, Draco. This isn't you."

Draco attempted to shove her to the side, but she held fast to his forearm. He raised his wand once more, "Ava—"

"Draco, I love you. I love you, too. Please, don't do this!" Tears were streaming down Quinn's face.

Slowly, Draco lowered his wand and then dropped it to the ground. Quinn wrapped herself around him. "Thank you," she whispered.

Out of the corner of her eye, Quinn saw a dark figure emerge from the shadows. As if in slow motion, she watched as Severus Snape raised his wand and sent a jet of green light at her uncles chest.

"No!" she screamed as she shoved away from Draco and ran towards her uncle's falling body. Strong arms grabbed her around the waist and kept her from going over the edge as well.

"No," she sobbed staring after him. Draco held her tight, wishing that he could take her pain away.

"You Bastard!" she exclaimed, turning from the edge of the tower towards Snape. "You killed him! He trusted you and you killed him, betrayed him! You're a traitor!"

"Draco, we have to go," Snape said calmly.

Draco froze, he had to choose, her or Snape. Either way he was a dead man, but he didn't want her dead as well.

"I love you," he whispered softly as he let go of her and stepped towards Snape.

"No," Quinn whispered as she sank to the floor, sobbing.

Suddenly, Harry was beside her, his arms around her shoulders. Death eaters and Order members stormed the tower, but the two remained on the floor embracing.

"Come on, you two. It's over."

Quinn looked up into the face of Remus Lupin, "He's dead, Lupin."

"I know, my dear," He responded sadly, gesturing for them to stand.

"Snape killed him," She was numb now. She didn't even believe the words coming out of her mouth.


	11. Epilouge

**Secrets**

* * *

A/N: I want to thank all of my readers for seeing this through to the end, an for bearing with me over the last month or so without any updates. FFn was determined to keep me from posting any new material, but they have finally fixed the error, and alas, you all get the last 3 installments. :-) Hope you enjoyed the story, and thanks for all the love! xoxo, Anne**  
**

* * *

**Epilouge**

Quinn walked somberly from her Uncle's grave site. Harry walked beside her, his arm around her shoulders.

"I know you loved him." Harry said quietly.

"What?"

"Dumbledore, er Albus. I know you loved him."

Quinn nodded weakly.

"I also heard what you said to Malfoy that day."

Quinn rested her head on Harry's shoulder. "I miss them both." she said quietly/

"I'm not coming back to Hogwarts."

Quinn nodded, almost as if she had expected it.

"Find someplace safe."

"Just promise me that you will be careful, Harry. I can't bare to lose anyone else,"

Harry squeezed her shoulders, "I'll be as careful as I can."


End file.
